Chance Meeting
by jillian101
Summary: it's been three years since edward left in New Moon. will a chance meeting persuade them to get back together?


**A/N so this is different for me. it's a one shot don't expect any more. i'm not sure if it's any good, but please review - they make me happy. A big shout out too to all my friends who've supported me especially Jimbo and my history group and all the others, you know who you are. you guys are the best xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Disclaimer i don't own anything. **

It was the end of a long day, my job was tiresome and I was just about ready to quit, but I forced myself to think of the rent. I had plugged my ipod into my ears in an attempt to cheer myself up. I wandered along the sidewalk, not looking where I was going, off in my own little world, when I collided with something hard. The guy barely glanced at me as he called an apology over his shoulder, but something seemed familiar. I took an earphone out and turned to look at his retreating back.

"Edward… is that you?" I called hesitantly.

He froze, then turned slowly to face me. My breath caught in my throat. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It had been almost three years since he left, but he was suddenly standing right in front of me, in New York of all places.

"Isabella…?"

Even now his velvet voice made my heart jump.

"It's me" I took a small step towards him.

"Oh Bella. I missed you so much. I've been looking for you for two years, you know. I was worried."

"What do you mean? You left me, remember? You told me you didn't love me anymore, that you would forget me."

I was almost in tears now. He came closer and held out his hand to me. In it was a photo of the two of us, laughing and holding hands.

"I've carried this with me for three years. Bella, I lied when I told you I didn't love you. It wasn't true. I could never stop loving you. I just thought it would be easier for you to get over me and move on if I told that. I never thought you'd believe it so easily. I thought you'd argue with me and manage to persuade me to stay. I held out for almost a year, but in that time I was a wreck – not fit to be around anyone. It was your 19th birthday the day I came back to Forks, intending to beg you to take me back. When Charlie told me you'd run away, I was so worried. I made him tell what had happened after I left."

His eyes melted and I struggled to form a coherent thought.

"Isabella, I am so sorry for what I did to you. I love you and if I had ever realised how much it would hurt you, I would never have left. Can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?"

I just stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Bella, talk to me, please. I understand if you can't forgive me; I will never forgive myself, but please, at least say something."

I reached out and touched his face in wonder.

"You're really here aren't you? I'm not dreaming?"

"I'm here."

"I'd slap you, but I'd probably just break my own hand." We both laughed weakly.

"Edward, when you left I fell apart. I felt like I was being torn apart, reattached, then torn apart again. I still have a constant pain in my chest, where you took a part of me with you. For six moths I was almost catatonic. I didn't eat much, I barely slept, I almost never spoke and I cried almost constantly. After that, I got angry."

He flinched.

"Not with you, Edward, never with you. I was angry with myself for not being able to hold onto you. I tried everything to forget about you and live my life. I even went out with Jacob for a while, but by graduation I was done with Forks, I couldn't stay there. I needed to get out. I went to Jacksonville for a few weeks, but it didn't help. So I wrote Renee a letter and left. I've been living in New York ever since. I wish I'd stayed now. I missed you by two months. But… you asked if I can forgive you and the answer is… yes. I love you so much and if you want me all you have to is ask."

He moved closer to me and as he wrapped his arms around me, I nestled into the spot against his chest that seemed to have been made for me. His cool breath tickled my ear as he whispered "Will you have me back?"

I looked up and smiled gently, tracing his lips with my finger. "Of course."

With that he swept me into his arms bridal-style and kissed me more passionately than ever. Within seconds I was gasping for air, fingers locked into his hair. He chuckled as he pulled away and set me down. I smiled and took his hand as we began to walk to the room I was renting, knowing that tomorrow I would be returning to Forks with Edward by my side.


End file.
